The King's Desire
by thetroll97
Summary: A strange elf maiden arrives at Mirkwood, and wreaks havoc in its forest during the time of the 'Watchful Peace'. A sorceress with strange robes, and scantily clad, who Thranduil couldn't help but notice. One who could wield the bow and the elements so well, which piqued the King's interest. However, she had allied herself with the enemy, causing her to get captured. ThranduilxOC.


**A/N:** I know I'm a bit of a pervert, but then that's just me. Hope you enjoy this story, especially if you have 'Thranduil Fantasies' and 'Frustrations' with the man. I also gave this story a bit of direction, and some sense to this story so do not worry, it won't be so pointless.

-Just in case if you do not get it, I'm also trying to somehow mock those mmorpgs who made ridiculous female armours. Well not everyone will get my dry humour.

 **SYNOPSYS** : A strange elf maiden arrives at Mirkwood, and wreaks havoc in its forest during the time of the 'Watchful Peace'. An elven sorceress with strange robes, and scantily clad, who Thranduil couldn't help but notice. A sorceress who could wield the bow and the elements so well, which piqued the King's interest. However, she had allied herself with the enemy, causing her to get captured after an encounter with the King and his guards. The King felt triumphant afterwards, knowing he could freely do anything he desire's with her.

 **WARNING:**

-Mary-Sue, who is scantily dressed, with a face-claim from Lina and Mirana (They sort of look alike except the hair) in DOTA 2.

-Hot Scenes

-Lots of unnecessary stuff

-Perverted Stuff

 **The King's Desire**

 **Chapter 1**

Vanglirtana was a name that was feared by many, especially the Istaris. An elven sorceress who had allied herself with the Easterlings, and the Dark Lord. A powerful wielder of the bow and the arcane. So what was she doing in the dark woods of Mirkwood, running for her dear life?

"Do not let her get away!" a voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Find her!" Another voice said, barking orders.

She heaved a sigh and looked up at the dark cloud enveloping a dark, old ruined structure. She has to reach Dol Guldur soon, or else, the king of the woodland realm will behead her for treason. Whoever found out and told about her supposedly 'secret' mission in Mirkwood, and her betrayal would definitely get it from her. She would kill whoever it was, painfully slow.

"I found her!" a voice said from afar, as arrows began to fly in her direction, slicing her skin with the ones that came close.

Her brows furrowed in anger, as her palms were set ablaze by fire in the hue of bluish-white, indicating the strength of her flame. Her eyes glowed white, as her body levitated from the ground.

As the arrows rained on her direction, she then began chanting a spell before releasing a large flame and throwing it against the direction of the arrows, burning the projectiles into ashes, preventing it from reaching her.

However, before she could even retaliate with a devastating blow, a sound of a staff slamming down the ground was heard, and a strong light flashed, knocking her back and almost blinding her in the process.

"You will not escape, sorceress!" An old man dressed in grey robes pointed his wooden staff at her direction. An invisible force pushed her backwards.

"Olorin... do you know who you are challenging?" she chuckled, calling him by his original name. Her mouth curved into an evil smile.

"Do not taunt me, I am not afraid of you viper!" he answered, as he pointed his staff forward, and it's invisible force knocked her a bit, causing her to step back.

"I do not like wasting time... so..." fire envelopes both her arms, ready to fight. "Get out of the way if you do not want to get hurt, old wizard!"

"Getting out of your way isn't part of my task!"

"So be it!" she smiles darkly, as the fire in her arms blazed stronger. With one swift motion, she threw a large ball of fire at Gandalf's direction, which almost burned him alive, but thankfully missed him by an inch.

He then points his staff quickly and shoots a beam of fire at her direction, but not before she could shield herself with her own fire.

"Ah, as expected, you won't easily back down... now take this!" she then shoots a beam of fire with a strength that was stronger than his, and he is pushed backwards. However, he refused to back down and continued to push with his flame.

"I am a servant of the Flame of Arnor, You will not escape. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf exclaimed. It was no secret among the Istaris that the flame Vanglitarna wielded was of Udun, meaning Hellfire.

"Hahahaha! Do you see what is happening wizard?" The strength of her fire increases, as she used it to push his fire beam backwards, almost reaching him. "I could not believe that you are the wielder of Narya, and you are this weak!" she exclaimed, as her fire beam is about to break his firewall.

"Now!" Gandalf shouted to an unseen archer, as an arrow flew to her direction, and buried deep on her shoulder. Causing her to get distracted, knocked back and her fire, put out, breaking her spell. She attempts to recast, however, she is unable to stand up, as the invisible force kept her on the ground.

* * *

"I would leave her to your care..." Gandalf said to Thranduil. "Her betrayal was due to misguidance, she isn't evil as everyone sees her be," he added.

"Point taken..." was Thranduil's lacklustre reply. To be honest, he still wasn't convinced. After all, Vanglirtana was branded as a traitor, and she did destroy parts of the forest.

"You may do anything you want with her, but please do not harm her in any way..."

Thranduil smiled to himself upon hearing the word 'anything'. Of course, he would do anything he pleases, he is the King after all and that includes sating his lust that he felt every time he saw her.

The first time she arrived at Mirkwood, even before they discovered her treachery, Thranduil couldn't help but get enthralled with the elven lady who was clad in robes that exposed her shoulders, cleavage and legs, the hem of her dress only reached up to her upper mid thigh . It was not a custom of most elves to wear such thing unless it was summer of course. Only then did he found out later that the elf lived in the east for most of her life, and the east had a warmer climate and a great number of deserts. It was a normal thing for women to dress lesser over there, compared to here.

Of course, afterwards, much to his disappointment, the next time he saw her, she was already clad in appropriate robes of the court. That is until today when they learned of her treachery.

She was wreaking havoc at one part of the forest, weakening the defences that the king had built. There was a group of orcs behind her, helping her destroy the defences. They had all killed her allies, except for her.

Despite her maniacal countenance and laughter during that time, he couldn't help but still lust after her. She was wearing a dark intricate bodice, that exposed her shoulders and accentuated her figure, especially her cleavage. She wore a shoulder piece of an armour and arm braces above it. Her skirt was asymmetrical, it was short in front, reaching only up to her mid thigh and had two slits as well, revealing her full legs and almost showing her hip bones, it was as if it was a loincloth, and the back of the skirt was flowing long. She wore greaves that covered her lower and front legs, but she did not wear shoes. The combination of her robes and her armour turned him on, no doubt about it. It's an uncommon sight to see someone wear such scanty robes underneath an armour, which is also barely sufficient for his standard.

If her purpose was to distract everyone, well she did succeed, as he was almost distracted. But such tactic doesn't last long, It seems. The battle was won, and she is captured and thrown into the dungeons.

* * *

"Yes my lord, what have you summoned me for?" Tauriel entered the King's study, and bowed to greet him in respect.

"Bring the prisoner to my study..."

Tauriel's expression turned worried, why would the king order to bring such dangerous prisoner right in front of him? "But my lord-" she tried to reason, but Thranduil immediately cut her off.

"Gandalf had 'silenced' her abilities, she is no harm to anyone right now." he stated, remembering the 'curse' Gandalf had placed on her, which momentarily silenced her abilities, making her unable to wield magic.

"Aye, immediately..." Tauriel bowed before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

Much to her surprise, Vanglirtana was dragged out of the dungeons by two guards and then sent to the King's study. It felt strange of course, how can a king put risks in his own life by calling her in front of him? However, she then remembered that Gandalf had silenced her abilities.

"I'm in trouble..." she complained to herself, not really knowing what will happen to her.

The two guards then pushed her inside the study, and quickly left, locking the doors behind them.

With a sigh, she turned around to find the room empty, much to her relief, but she knew, any moment now, the king can walk in inside.

The room was beautiful, it was grand, but it felt warm and homey. She stopped to examine the collection of swords that were arranged and displayed nicely on one side and then turned to the bookshelf on the other to browse.

"I see that you like books..." a deep voice said from behind, causing her to jolt in surprise. She turned around to find none other than the king, standing at one corner, watching her intently.

She looked down and turned silent, refusing to speak.

Thranduil smirked, as he strode forward her direction. "Tell me..." he began, "Why does a fearless sorceress suddenly turn meek as a lamb? Was it not long ago that you wreaked havoc in this land, without the worry of consequences?"

She looked up at him, his handsome face still enthralled her up to this day. "What is your purpose for dragging me up here? I'm sure it is not to ask whether I like books..." she said dryly, causing him to chuckle. "If you're here to interrogate me, I have nothing more to say... I'm sure the old wizard had told you everything."

"I didn't call you here for that..." his expression grew dark, and his mouth curved into a dark grin. It was then that realisation came into her.

"You! You!... You want something from me?! what is it?" she demanded an answer.

He smiled and walked back to his seat that stood opposite his table. "Simple... it's you."

"H-how..."

"Oh, do not play innocent... You wear robes that barely covers your body, especially in a fight."

"That's what we wear during war! it's easy to move in, and gives me the ability for a quick escape!" she reasoned.

He examined her once again. She was still wearing that scanty dress, but her armour was removed. There was also a bandaged on her shoulder that was shot by the arrow he fired. It was also that he noticed that the top part of her bodice exposed her back, as it had some intricate cutting on it. No wonder the bodice barely held her breast, as it almost threatened to spill out.

"Well then, I just want to tell you that you are due to be beheaded a week from now." he quickly changed the topic.

"What?!" she froze, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You know the penalty for treachery Vanglirtana, you should've thought of that before placing your allegiance to the dark lord."

A tear slid down her cheek. "That's not what Gandalf had told me! He promised me-"

"Gandalf is not the King of the Woodland realm my lady... I do as I please."

She knew she was doomed, she didn't want to die. She knew she was powerful and defeat was impossible. However, things turned out differently. "No... I... I'll do anything! Anything you want! Please, just don't!" she kneeled down and begged.

"Wasn't it earlier that the great elven sorceress Vanglitarna was fierce in battle, and now she is begging for her life?" he mocked, as he got up from his seat, and walked around her tauntingly. "Anything?"

"Yes... Anything..."

With that said, Thranduil pulls her up back to her feet, and tears the bodice that covered her upper body, but not completely.

"Wh-What?!" she protested and immediately backed away. She quickly covered herself with the torn bodice, covering her large breast.

"You said anything..." he smirked, as he strode forward to reach her.

"But... But not this? I!" she reasoned.

"I am sure it is not your first time, minx..." he said, as he pulled her back in one swift motion, and completely tore off the bodice, revealing her large round breast as it spilt out and a flat stomach with some muscles in them.

She has a beautiful body, and it brought heat to his loins by just looking at her. He then proceeds to tear her skirt off, revealing her small skimpy knickers. He desired her so much.

She winced as he tore off her garments one by one, she quickly covered her parts with her hands, but failed miserably.

She felt shame, standing naked and exposed in front of the king. When she took a quick glance at him, he saw nothing but lust.

"I could make your body surrender to me willingly..." he whispered, and it sounded like a threat.

There was something is his voice, and the threat that turned her on. He wants to claim her, and that disturbed her and made her core feel wet.

He circled her, and she watched confusion and anticipation. In a swift motion, he pushes her roughly against the wall, and gave her a bruising kiss. She groaned in protest as his tongue explored her mouth. Her eyes were wide open, as she saw the piercing blue of his eyes. He came in close pressing his large arousal in her inner thigh.

She felt his hands sliding up along her waist, tracing the shape of her voluptuous body and then carried her to another room, which appeared to be his bedroom.

He then threw her down the mattress, and she landed with a loud thud. He took the time to look and appreciate the beautiful lady, before having his way with her. He then pushed her legs open and spread them wide, his hands moved agonisingly slow, reaching for her core. She winced as his large hand pressed her clit, and rubbed it in slow and circular motions.

"~Aaah" she moans as it started to feel good. Her body twitched and writhed with his ministrations. "No..." she suddenly closes her legs, when she felt his mouth on her most intimate part. "What are you doing?!"

He only answered her with a smirk, before spreading her legs wide open once more and dipped his head between her legs. She didn't know what was exactly going on, but what he was doing was making her lose her mind.

Thranduil's wet tongue was drenched in her desire and that thought made him very hard. He then slides his tongue across her faster as he licked upwards her clit, pulling it into his mouth and then sucking it. Teasing her entrance with his tongue, he slides his hands up to press lightly down on her clit, causing an involuntary moan to escape from her mouth.

"Thranduil, what is this?" she said innocently in between moans, causing him to furrow his brows.

"Pleasure, my lady..."he murmurs against her sensitive flesh, it's vibration travelling throughout her body.

He continued working his tongue, mouth, and fingers quicker, teasing her, massaging her inner thighs, and swirling around her bundle of nerves. He pushed his two fingers inside her folds, and flicked his tongue across her.

"Thranduil!" she moaned, as her voice echoes throughout the room, her breathing grew heavier, as she felt herself reaching a peak that she did not know existed.

Thranduil sucked on her clit lightly, causing her to finally reach oblivion, he felt her walls tightened around his fingers, and it flooded with wetness from her body, as pleasure burst within her. He looked at her face, as her eyes closed and tried to catch her breath.

He then proceeded to take off his clothes, as she watched him. She gazes at him admiringly on how well toned his body was. It had some scars, but he was chiselled like a marble. As she gazed down, she couldn't help but feel afraid, seeing his large arousal.

He then goes on top of her, and without a warning, drove himself inside her. She gasps in pain and discomfort. Seeing her reaction, it was only then that he realised, she was a virgin.

"You're a virgin?" he asked horrified, as she nodded. "Forgive me..." he rubbed her breast, and placed small kisses down her neck, as she winced in pain. It was no wonder that she reacted 'innocently' and shyly in bed, and she knew nothing about her body. He had judged her with what is on the surface,

The pain was soon replaced by pleasure unknown to her. Sensing this, he drove himself up fully to the hilt, and she gasps, feeling it touch a sensitive spot within her.

She moaned loudly, as he kept a steady rhythm, her hands gripping the sheets. He rained kisses on her neck and shoulder, and then her breast that he liked so much, he took a nipple into his mouth and gave it attention.

He then kneads her large breasts with both hands, before the other hand slid down, and rested back on her clit. She gasped from the action, as he began rubbing her clitoris once again, whilst pumping in and out of her.

"Thranduil, what? what is this?" she did not know how to convey to him what she was feeling, except that she wanted him to go faster, and harder. He understood and moved his finger faster on her clitoris, rubbing in light small circles, as he pressed deeper into her with his length, harder this time.

He saw her body starting to shake, and her legs buck up involuntarily, and he knew she was about to get her release soon. His hips began to move faster, excited from her tightness and wetness that began to flow down her legs. Her large breast bounced in circles in the process, and he leant down once again to capture it with his mouth.

"Thranduil? what is this?" she asked once again, as her body shook, and her toes curled. "I cannot, I cannot control it..." she asked once again. Afraid, as she felt her release about to come. This time, it felt stronger than the previous one.

With one powerful thrust, her body shook as she came undone. Her climax spread all over her body, causing her body to twitch violently.

The tightening of her walls around his hardness triggered his release after, her wetness coating him, making it easier to go in and out of her.

He moaned finally getting his release, spilling his seed inside of her. Both panted in pleasure. His breathing was heavy as he gazes at her beautiful face. Her eyes were shut tight whilst trying to catch her breath. He felt a little smug, knowing that he gave her so much pleasure and that he was the first one to touch her. He suddenly felt possessive, he no longer wants others to have her. He wants her all for himself.

Thranduil slips out of her and their juices escape from inside her. Their bodies dotted in beads of sweat. He then rolls to one side and lay spent next to each other. His desire was sated.

She is his from now on and no one will have her. He wouldn't let them.

 **A/N:** I actually plan to make a series of hot, steamy one shots for these two characters. But consider this story complete.

Comments are welcome, and I will try to creatively answer them. :P


End file.
